


Unconditional Love

by Seikaryuu



Series: Yuuri Week 2020 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 5: Agape, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Yuuri Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Day 5: AgapeYuuri looks at Viktor and tells himself how much he loves his Fiancé.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuuri Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905397
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> Y E S Another one for Day 5, and after Eros its Agape !
> 
> After NSFW times, its fluffy time!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuri woke up slowly. He was feeling a little sore all over after an intense and loving night with Viktor. It was their first day off in a long time.

The two had shown how much they loved each other, as the marks on Yuuri's body could attest.

The young man smiled, blushing slightly. He turned his head and saw his fiancé sleeping peacefully by his side. The poor man had passed out from exhaustion and pleasure. Yuuri turned his body to face his future husband and observed him.

Future husband… That sounded really nice on his lips.

Yuuri reached out his right hand and gently stroked Viktor's hair. His lover's silver hair was so soft under his fingers… It was so relaxing for Yuuri to stroke that beautiful, shiny hair, and Viktor had noticed it. When Yuuri was feeling anxious or sad, the Russian would take the time to stop whatever he was doing and rest his head on Yuuri's thighs, letting him stroke his hair gently to calm him down.

The Japanese man gently stroked his cheek. Viktor could be so expressive sometimes. The way the Russian looked at him every day, whether it was while he was cooking, playing with Makkachin, walking around the apartment after waking up (Yuuri really thought he was unattractive in the mornings), or skating, Viktor always had a dreamy, loving expression.

In the morning Viktor would look at him saying he was cute when he woke up, when he was cooking Viktor said he was awesome, when he was skating he said he was gorgeous, and when they were in bed tired from a rough training, Viktor would look at him with so much love and say "I love you" before falling asleep. Yuuri's heart always skipped a beat when he hears those words from his future husband.

Yuuri lightly touched his lips. His soft lips that gently kissed him every morning, after every successful jump during training… those sweet kisses on the cheeks when they both have to stand in front of the cameras… but also all the sweet nothings crossing his lips. Yuuri could only be addicted to them.

The Japanese man moved closer to his lover's body and gently put an arm under his neck, bringing his head to his chest. He gently took his right hand in his and admired the golden ring. He felt his heart leap in his chest.

He loved this man. He loved him so much. So much so that he could die from loving him too much.

"Yusha…"

Yuuri looked at his man's face. The latter whispered in his sleep and snuggled up against his fiancé's chest, visibly happy to feel the warmth of his beloved. The Japanese man smiled and placed a kiss on the top of his lover's head.

"I love you so much Vitya… Ya tak tebya lyublyu… Aishiteru…"

Yuuri fell asleep again, a smile on his lips, not seeing the smile slowly drawing on Viktor's.


End file.
